1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-operated tools and specifically to hand-operated tools for disconnecting air-hose couplers.
2. Description of Related Art
Air hose couplers are used to connect hoses in pneumatic systems, and many couplers are configured to provide for quick connect and quick disconnect from the attached hoses. These couplers are often used with plastic hoses in air-brake systems on large trucks, and the air pressure within these systems is typically between 150 psi and 170 psi. The couplers may have many configurations, including two opposing ends and T-connections, and the couplers are typically formed from brass or nylon.
One type of such a connector is a Quick-Connect Air Brake coupler (Q-CAB), produced by Eaton of Eden Prairie, Minn. FIGS. 1 and 2. are partial cross-sectional views showing the mating portion 11 of a Q-CAB, in which a movable retaining sleeve 13 is slidable relative to an outer body 15 of mating portion 11. Sleeve 13 comprises an outer circular rim 17 and multiple fingers 19 that extend axially into body 15 and away from rim 17. Each finger 19 comprises a barbed end 21 that is configured to retain the end of a hose 23 (shown in phantom) within body 15. Hose 23 is first inserted into body 15 and onto a cylindrical nipple 25. When rim 17 of sleeve 13 is pulled in an axial direction away from body 15 to the position shown in FIG. 2, barbed end 21 of each finger 19 is forced toward nipple 25 by a ramp 27, causing each barbed end 21 to compress the sidewall of hose 21 against nipple 25. The barbs on each barbed end 21 engage the sidewall of hose 23, opposing any forces tending to pull hose 23 from within body 15. When sleeve 13 is moved into the position shown in FIG. 2, a groove 29 is formed between rim 17 and the end of body 15. To disconnect mating portion 11 from hose 23, sleeve 13 is moved back into body 15 to the position shown in FIG. 1.
Several tools for disconnecting quick-connect couplers have been disclosed. These include Quick Release Pliers, available from Mac Tools of Westerville, Ohio, and the tools described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,629 to Showalter, Sr. et al. However, several shortcomings remain in the available tools.